powerofthreeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
3.01 Changing Destiny/Script
Charmed: Power of Four 3.01 Changing Destiny In Prue's car. Prue's driving and is on the phone with Piper. Prue: Piper, for the last time, I can't make it on Saturday. Piper: I know you're having a date with John, but can't you raincheck? Prue: No. I've been blowing him off for the past week because of demon hunting. Piper: Why not tell him? You have been dating him for a while? Prue: I'm not sure. I don't think he is the kind of guy who would keep secrets that easy. Piper: Andy accepted your secret. Maybe he will too. Prue: I'm not risking it. Now I have work to do. I'm at Berkeley Piper: Okay, see you later. hangs up (Prue slows down and steps out the car. She starts walking towards the main office when she bumps into someone, the books falling to the cement. A young woman gets up and tries to pick up the books.) Prue & Woman: Sorry. (They laugh shortly before beginning to pick up the books.) Prue: I am so sorry. I wish I would've been seeing where I was going. Prue Halliwell. Woman: Anna. Prue: (sticking hand out) Nice to meet you. I'm sorry again for bumming into you. Anna: It's okay. (She takes Prue's hand and shakes it) It's nice to meet you too. (The instant Prue and Anna touch hands, a spark shoots up the two women's hands and they pull apart.) Prue & Anna: Ow! Anna: What was that? Prue: Wish I knew. (Her phone vibrates.) Oh, I need to go. (She starts running towards the main hall, yelling the next line to Anna while running.) Nice meeting you! (Anna is left confused) Anna: (yells) You too. (She simply turns around and walks off.) (Cut to the main hall. Prue picks her camera and walks to a wall, where many students are standing. She starts taking pictures. Camera pans out and through a set of black gates. The gates open and inside lava's bubbling. You can hear screams of many burning demons, who aren't being vanquished. A devil teleports in through black flames.) Demon: Look at me! (The devil looks, but he is angry) Demon: Why must I suffer? Devil: Because this is hell, little snake. Demon: (throwing fireball) Screw you! (The devil catches the fireball and crushes it.) Devil: You shouldn't have done that. (He shoots lightning at the demon, who screams out in agony as she's vanquished. The devil starts to flame out, when there's a clapping. The devil turns around and sees someone that's not burning.) Darkligter: Good job. I was really getting tired of that whore. Devil: Now, back in the lava Darklighter. Darklighter: Yeah, don't think so. (The Darklighter starts to black orb out, when the devil sticks his hand out and he stops black orbing. The darklighter screams frustrated.) Devil: Get back in the damn lava before you face the same fate as the demon I just vanquished. Darklighter: Fine. (He jumps in the lava) Darklighter: (mentally) I may be here now, but Leo Wyatt will pay. OPENING CREDITS Halliwell Manor, Sitting Room. Prue's just told Phoebe and Piper what happened at Berkeley. Phoebe: That was pretty weird, Prue. Prue: I know. And I have no idea what caused it. Phoebe: Do you think magic was involved? Prue: Maybe, I don't know. Piper: You said her name was Anna, right? I know her from 4th grade school. Phoebe: I doubt it was the same girl. Prue: Well, kids grow a lot. Piper: Yeah and it's the only lead we have. So let's go. Phoebe: Wait. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe there was no magic involved. Let's not jump to conclusions. Prue: Phoebe's right, but I'd like to check on her to see if she's okay. Piper: Okay. We'll talk later. Prue: I felt a connection when we shook hands, Phoebe. She might be a witch too. Piper: Connection? Connection how? Prue: I felt a shiver. Phoebe: It seems that you got a connection by touching a witch. We've met many witches before, but that never happened. Something weird's going on. (She stands and starts up the stairs.) I'm gonna hit the book to find something. You coming? Prue: Yeah. (They go up to the attic.) Piper: Leo! (Leo orbs in front of her.) Leo: What's wrong? Piper: Prue felt this weird shiver when she touched someone and we have no idea what it means. Phoebe: This never happened before. Piper: (yells to Phoebe) Which is why I think we should talk to her about this. (to Leo) Any ideas? Leo: None that I can think of. I've never heard of anything like that happening before. Phoebe: Do you think The Elders know? Leo: Not sure. Let me check. (He orbs out.) Prue: I think Anna might be more than a witch, Phoebe. What if she is part of the family? I'm stating a possibility. Phoebe: Why on Earth would you think that? (Someone walks down the stairs. It's Patty.) Patty: Because I told her. Charmed Ones: Mom? COMMERCIAL BREAK Phoebe: You mean Anna is part of the family, mom? Piper: But how is it possible? How come we never knew her? Patty: When Phoebe was little, I got pregnant and your father left. The Water demon killed me and Grams asked some neighbours to look after her, because Victor would want to raise her as a mortal girl too. Prue: Wait a minute, we have another sister? Are you serious? Patty: I'm not joking, girls. Piper: That makes no sense. What about the power of three? Shouldn't it be null and void since you had four girls? Patty: That's why she was given up, sweetie. Leo: Actually, so long as the four of you never meet, then nothing bad would happen. Prue: But we did. I touched hands with her at Berkeley. What happens now? Leo: No idea. The only thing we could do is- (A demon flames in.) Prue: Woah! (She tries to TK throw him backwards, but nothing happens.) Piper: He must have immunity. (The demon charges forward and Patty flicks her hands, freezing it.) Prue: Guess not. What's going on with my powers? Patty: I have no idea, but we can figure out. Leo: What if this is a side effect of you meeting Anna? Prue: That makes sense. The prophecy states three sisters, not four. Patty: That means we need to find her before someone else does. Prue: (to Leo) Can you orb us? Leo: Grab on. (The four women grab Leo and they orb out. They land at Berkeley.) END SCENE Hell. The Darklighter from earlier black orbs out and lands on the ground away. He wipes some lava off his shoulder. Darklighter: Great, I'm almost free. Demon: Free me too! Darklighter: Why should I? Demon: I can help you with your plans. Darklighter: How? Demon: I've killed a lot of witches before. Also, The Charmed Ones have another sister. Get her on your side and we can distract them, while you go for the whitelighter. Darklighter: There's another Halliwell? Demon: The Source doesn't know yet, but if you don't release me, he will know. I wouldn't risk him knowing you had the knowledge and didn't share it. But then again, that wouldn't matter anyway because the Halliwells would vanquish you. Let me help you and you just maybe would stand a chance. Darklighter: Fine. (The darklighter sticks out his hand. The Demon takes it and is pulled out of the lava.) Demon: Let's go. (The Devil flames in front of them.) Devil: Where are you going? Darklighter: Earth. Devil: I'll die before that happens. Darklighter: That can be arranged... (The Darklighter throws a torch of fire at the devil, but he is merely injured) Devil: You can't kill me. Demon: Wanna bet? (She grabs the Darklighter's hand and he glows.) Throw more fire. (The Darklighter throws far more fire than before at the devil, who screams before exploding. The demon grabs the Darklighter and flames out.) END SCENE Anna's apartment. She is sitting on bed, with a few books beside her. There's a knock at the door. She gets it and sees Phoebe, Piper, Patty, Leo and Prue. Anna: Hey Prue. What are you doing here? Prue: We have news. I'm your sister. Anna: Wha-What? Patty: I'm your mother, Anna. Anna: No! That's not true! You're wrong! Prue: We can explain it. Can you explain it to her, mom? Anna: Don't bother! There's nothing to explain. Now go before I call the cops! Prue: Anna, we-. Anna: I said go! Leo: Let's go guys. She won't listen. (Leo grabs the girls and orbs out. Anna sits on her bed and huf, right before the demon and Darklighter flame in.) Who are you? to the manor, where the devil reconstitutes in in a swirl of flames. Leo and the others orb in.) Leo: Edward? What are you doing here? Edward: Rennek escaped. Prue: Who? END SCENE Leo: He escaped from Hell? Edward: Looks like it. Phoebe: Who is Rennek? Leo: He's a Darklighter. I fought him a lot when I was alive and had to protect my witch charges from him when I became a whitelighter. I thought I had killed him! Edward: Hell only makes them pay for their crimes, Leo, not vanquish them. Prue: I think he's after Anna. Or he might be. Leo: We have to go back before he kills her. (Leo grabs the sisters and orbs out. They arrive outside Anna's house, where Patty is waiting for them.) Patty: Took you long enough. Come on, let's go. (They follow Patty.) Piper: Mom... I have a bad feeling about this. I don't feel right. (There's a scream.) Patty: Anna! Prue: We need to go to her (The two women start running) (Inside the house, Anna avoids a fireball.) Demon: Come on Anna, join us. Anna: No, I'm a good person. Darklighter: Are you sure, Anna? You've done some pretty sketchy stuff in the past. Remember that incident at the gas station? Anna: Yes, I'm sure. The gas station thing was part of my past. Rennek: (walking forward) The past is what makes us who we are Anna. You're not the same if you changed a detail from your past. (He kisses her and during the kiss, you can see her eyes glow red. He releases.) You ready to destroy your family Anna? Anna: (hypnotized) The Halliwells will die today. COMMERCIAL BREAK (The girls, Leo and Patty are outside the door.) Prue: Ready to save our sister? Piper: Ready. Leo: Wait, what about your powers? Aren't they still missing? Prue: We'll just have to make due without them. (Anna's scream from harder can be heard.) Let's go! (Leo orbs them inside. The lights are out. There's a clap and the lights turn on to reveal Anna, Rennek and the demon standing.) Anna: We've been waiting for you. Ladies, allow me to introduce Rennek and Cassie. (Anna throws fireballs at them and they fly into a dresser. Prue tries to fling them but nothing happens.) Piper: How in the world does she have powers and we don't? Prue: No idea. Anna: That's not all folks. (She clones herself, all of them holding fireballs.) Prue: Oh my god. Leo: Apparently. Anna: It's wonderful, ain't it? You know, I never felt I had any real power, but ever since I embraced my powers, I've never felt more powerful. No wonder Rennek wants me on his side. Patty: (standing) Anna, honey. Don't do this. This isn't you; Rennek's only using you to kill your sisters. Prue: Mom's right, Anna. Listen to her and you'll see. Anna: Shut up bitch! (Anna throws a fireball at them and Patty flicks her hands. The fireball freezes. Rennek throws fire at Patty and she quickly wisps behind him. He apports a loaded Darklighter crossbow and fires an arrow He aims at Piper but Leo jumps in front of her.) (He gets hit and falls to the ground. Everyone runs over to him. Piper's crying.) Piper: Leo! Prue: He did this to protect you, Piper. (Piper starts to recite the spell to switch powers, when she loses her voice. Anna has her hands pointed at him.) Anna: You're not bringing your boyfriend back Piper. Piper: You little bitch! (Anna's blown back.) Prue: (to Patty) Mom, how do we save Leo and Anna? Anna: The better question is how are you going to save yourself? Prue: Shut up. Anna: Make me! Patty: Prue, don't hurt your sister. Prue: She won't turn back to normal, mom. Patty: We can't give up. I'm not losing my daughter again. Anne: What do you mean? Phoebe: Our grandmother gave you up after mom died. She did it to protect you. Anna: From what? Phoebe: From people like-. (She ducks to avoid a Darklighter Arrow.) Demons. Like Rennek and Cassie. Anna: They're demons? Rennek: Don't trust them Anna, they're evil. Prue: We protect the innocent, you kill them. Anna: (to Rennek) From my point of view, you're evil. Rennek: How is it possible? No one could ever break out of my hypnosis. Anna: I'm stronger. Piper: Our sisterly bond transcends your power. (Anna hugs her sisters) Anna: I'm happy I have sisters Patty: This is exactly what I imagined: my four daughters together at last. Prue: Now we need to vanquish Rennek. (Prue sends him flying backwards) Anna: Don't forget me. (She throws fire at Rennek. Patty freezes him. Piper steps forward. She flicks her hand and his face unfreezes.) Piper: This is for Leo. (She flicks her hands and he blows up. Cassie flames out, undetected.) Prue: So this is The Power of Four? Phoebe: Looks like it. Patty: A power of four. Would not have expected that. Prue: Prophecies can be wrong, mom. Piper: We need a new whitelighter. Leo's gone. Phoebe: (to Anna) Your power can't bring him back, can it? Anna: Don't think so. Patty: Projection isn't reality warping, Phoebe. She won't be able to do it; it's just too much power. Prue: What happens now? Patty: Wish I knew. (Patty gets absorbed in a flurry of orbs. Odin orbs down.) Odin: Charmed Ones, say hello to your new Whitelighter. Prue: What? Odin: The other Elders and I have decided that, for his heroism, Leo should be the one to decide who would be your next whitelighter. (to Patty) He chose you. Patty: Me? Why me? Odin: Your daughter's boyfriend did it. He said he wanted you to stick around and guide them. What better way than as a whitelighter? Piper: I'm happy we will have mom around. Thank you. Odin: Consider this a gift for all the pain we've caused. (to Patty) Good luck Patricia. (Odin orbs out.) Anna: What a day. Prue: I know. We found a sister, lost someone that was like a brother to us and regained our mom all before dinner. Phoebe: (to Piper) You okay honey? Piper: I'll get better. Come on, let's go. (Patty, Phoebe, Piper and Prue turn around to leave. On the way to the car, Prue bumps into someone.) Prue & Man: Sorry. Man: Hayden, Hayden Skywalker. Prue: Skywalker? Your parents are Star Wars fans? Hayden: Yeah. My mom was a big fan of Star Wars. Prue: Works I think does it. Goodbye Hayden the Jedi. Hayden: Bye. (Prue and the others walk off, Hayden looking after them. He shimmers out.) [Setting: Somewhere in the Underworld. Hayden shimmers in front of two people. Hayden: Surveillance has begun master Rennek. Rennek: Excellent. END EPISODE Category:Season 3 Category:Scripts